


Far Shout

by CuteVyper



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [5]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: 50 kisses challenge, Almost smut, F/M, Prompt 24, The Social Club, this was really awkward to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteVyper/pseuds/CuteVyper
Summary: Prompt 24 - Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.Starring Vaas Montenegro AKA The Psychopath AKA Feral Man Child that is smarter than he should be allowed to be.Please check the notes at the end.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Far Shout

**Author's Note:**

> This took days and I might be obsessed with a certain pirate.

“So, what’s someone like you doing here, hermosa?” A husky voice with a Spanish accent could be heard at her right and since she was the only woman at the bar, she knew it was meant for her the question.

She didn’t bother to look at him thought, already irked with the attempt at flirting and the dullness of the night, so she just answered him with another question, not bothering to raise her glance from her drink.

“I could ask you the same, don’t you think so, handsome?” She began to shake her glass, trying to create a little whirlpool. Trying to show him she was not interested into talking to him. She just wanted to be done with the night and retire to her hotel room.

The lights of the club flashed in rich, cold and at times warm, colors. Strangers filled the dancefloor, trying either to unleash pent energy or impress someone else, either because of pride or lust. Maybe both. There was almost nobody at the bar besides some guy who was taking shots as if there was no tomorrow and brought the rest to his friends. Others we’re watching the dancefloor from couches, drinking and holding to their temporary significant others. She watched again the neon lights that formed the name of the establishment, words that unfortunately she didn’t know, and took another gulp of her drink.

She was supposed to meet Volker, someone she was supposed to recognize because of their South Afrikan accent and since she went years ago with Tobias to Rook, and discuss business but when 15 minutes passed and Volker didn’t appear, she bought herself a drink and began to sip on it. She just wanted the slight buzz of the alcohol to make her think on anything else and distract her from the club music. It was the only song she heard since she entered the club and it already bored and annoyed her. She was prepared to leave when an hour passed, already prepared to call her brother to tell him there was no negotiation and to give their father the news. Her father will definitely blame her but she was at the right place and the right time so it was not her fault the guy didn’t bother to come.

At the half hour mark this guy suddenly approached her and she just wanted to say ‘Screw it!’ and leave. Too bad she had to act patient. She just hoped the stranger with the playful voice took the hint and left her alone.

With him inching closer to her, her hope died quickly.

“Just out for a drink, hermosa? You don’t look too ready to party, don’t you?” The snicker at the end didn’t help her to maintain her patience but she persevered. Badly, but she did.

“Yes, you’re right. This is not my scene at all. So, if you’re a sweet, just leave me alone.” She kept her emotionlessness and took once again a look at the name of the bar. She was pretty sure Alex told her what it meant but she must have been that jet-lagged for her brain to discard the information.

What did it mean...?

“It means ‘Far Shout’.”

She turned to look back at him. And she was right without wishing to. He was indeed handsome.

“I said that aloud, didn’t I?” Sapphires clashed with emeralds for the first time. She faulted the drink for the sudden blush that came over her face.

The man was beautiful, but not in the conventional way. Looking at his eyes, the mischievousness almost masked the savagery that was there. The mohawk, the badly shaved head and the scar above his left eye (although for some reason she couldn’t place, it felt familiar) just made his nature more obvious. The toothy grin on his face, showing sharp canines indicating care for his teeth. And comparing his red tank top and cargo pants with combat boots to her dark blue sleeveless long dress with a slit that showed off her right leg and her black heeled sandals she suddenly felt overdressed but she faulted it on the alcohol yet again... Or maybe she was indeed overdressed for just a meeting.

They were quite the polar opposites in what concerned fashion, huh?

But she also realized two things: the guy was her type with his muscled body and rough look and he might as well be the definition of ‘Savage’. The delicious kind you’d find romanticized in pop culture but still had the personality of a blood-thirsty psychopath prone to chaos.

Too bad she was working right now.

“No, but I saw you staring at it for quite a while. Once again, what are you doing here, all alone hermosa? Someone broke your heart? Looking for some fun? Hmm?” His face got closer to hers, to the point they shared breath, but unfortunately, even with his handsome features, she wasn’t that drunk yet.

“Thanks for the translation but too bad I’m not that drunk to smooch you. Besides, I’m waiting for somebody so yeah, good luck finding yourself another hookup.”

Hearing her say that provoked an interesting reaction. He got confused and then he began to chuckle to himself until it evolved into a hearty laugh.

She just rolled her eyes and asked for another drink and took a sip. She honestly wanted to smack him but she decided it was better to ignore him than make a scandal. She looked at her watch and she only needed to wait another 20 minutes before she will take her leave.

“Do you want a Cohiba?” The question was sudden but it held meaning. She looked at him surprised for a minute while she saw the mischievousness returned to his eyes, most likely when she was drinking.

“Yes, but I also want some Cherry Vodka with it.” While he whistled, they stared at each other, him with amusement and her with lack of emotion. Did Volker had the nerve to skip the meeting and send one of his savage mercenaries? Rude.

“You’re still late.” He raised himself from his seat and raised his hand towards her, implying he wanted her to take it.

“Hoyt didn’t tell me shit about who was I waiting. I wasn’t expecting una chica linda. I asked all these fuckers around the bar but the shits all thought I wanted to sell them drugs.” She only stared at his hand for a few more seconds.

“I’ll overlook it this time since Volker said he will come himself and if it wasn’t for you initiating, we’ll have both been screwed... So, thank you.” She drank the rest of her drink in one gulp and took his hand. She noted how calloused his hand was and, because of the drinks, her loneliness and his features, she wondered how would they feel against her bare skin.

She was not already tipsy. Fuck. Get your head in the game, Hope.

He looked at her weirdly, as if trying to guess a hidden meaning in her words, for a few seconds but with her hand in his, he began to drag her to one of the couches where she observed there were more mercenaries with red tank tops and all drinking and cheering once they’ve seen their leader.

And negotiating began. There weren’t any problems since they must have been warned to keep their hands to themselves and all the previous conditions were discussed already beforehand. She understood why Volker didn’t bother himself to come all the way to Bangkok. But she honestly didn’t know why her father had sent her. Maybe Alex insisted since he recently complained to her that she was acting like a workaholic more than usual and it worried him.

And the guy who came in his place, Montenegro, he wasn’t so bad either. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking since she had been dared to drink a couple of shots. She wasn’t worried. Her most trusted bodyguards were on standby (thankfully they were not the only American folk in the club as she remembered the guy with the blue shirt collapsing from a couple of shots) pretending they were having fun but watching her in case one of Volker’s mercenaries got too nervous. She had her knife and gun in her purse too, just in case.

Vaas Montenegro was as she expected. A bloodthirsty savage. But she still found him charming enough to let him and only him have her in a side hug. Let him get so close to her face that if someone looked from a certain angle it looked as if they were kissing, surely. Whisper in her ear certain jokes about whoever stepped into the dancefloor to show off and also things she didn’t understood, in what she believed was Spanish, and also pick-up lines in English and sometimes he was even daring enough to lower his hand and touch the bare skin of her leg, accessible from the slit in her dress, and caress it whenever the others were not paying attention. Too bad it had almost no effect on her. She began to wonder why did she wear this but Alex had insisted she must have fun for him while he was stuck back home. And she was having somewhat fun. Not the fun Alex wanted surely... but some.

When she saw it was already 3 in the morning, she excused herself for a bathroom break. She went into the direction of the bathrooms that was thankfully besides the exit, relieved herself while she was at it, reapplied her makeup to not look that awful when she stepped outside and messaged Nicolas and George to tell them she was heading back to her hotel room and that they were allowed to party for the rest of the night. When she went out of the bathroom, checking nobody was watching, she headed straight for the exit.

Was it rude? Yes. Was it a way to not drag the errand boy of Volker back to her hotel room? Yes. Was she also petty over what Volker did? Pretty much.

The streets of Bangkok were lively when she stepped outside the club. Party goers, some heading for a party from another, some already drunk and making fools of themselves on the street, were in groups singing along to some song they liked or talking and sharing bottles of unidentifiable alcohol.

Her hotel wasn’t far off but the high heels were killing her feet so she called a cab and decided to have a smoke while waiting. While having the cigarette dangling from her devil red lips, she was searching in her purse for her lighter but she either was too tipsy to find it or she forgot it somewhere, and it was pissing her off.

“Hey! Looking for something, nena?” And of course, he had to pop into existence when she was tipsy and annoyed. Oh joy!

She looked back at him and began to massage her right temple when she saw the smug bastard, smirking at her and showing off her lighter. She really should have brought an ordinary lighter and if it came up to this, she could have flipped him off. But that lighter was too special for her unfortunately.

“2 questions: Did you snatch it off the table? And why did you follow me outside?” She didn’t bother with pleasantries. If she observed something about this Montenegro guy it was that he didn’t bother with them either.

“Now I’m hurt princesa. Do you really think me capable of that, hmm?” He pouted and she glared which made him laugh instead. Taking her cigarette in hand in order for her not to drop it, she showed off a cruel smile and continued to glare.

“I believe you’re doing worse stuff than just stealing. So now I’d like it back, please.” She ended with a stone-cold face, showing how impassive she was towards him. She put back between her lips the cigarette and stretched her hand for the lighter.

“You know, princesa?” He approached carefully, as if she was some spooked animal, surprising her when he took her hand in his and gave it a kiss on the back of it. She tried to take back her hand but he did not allow her.

“When I saw you at the bar, all alone like that, I just thought you were some sad, rich, bitch that was looking for someone to fuck her and drink herself to death while at it.” He came closer to her and she stared at him, her face not giving him any emotion to exploit, not backing down to him, and with his other hand he lighted the cigarette between her lips while staring right back into her eyes, smirking.

He really loved sexual tension, didn't he? The nerve on this prick.

After she inhaled some nicotine, she blew the smoke in order direction, indirectly showing off her neck to him, daring him to bite her. And she could see from his serious expression he was tempted.

“How honest of you. Why should I care?”

“And I was saying to myself ‘Vaas, she will definitely let you fuck her if you ask.’ And also “Vaas, she will definitely fetch a nice price with that ass and titties.’”

With him exaggerating his voice it only made her to try to stifle her laughter. She was definitely drunk.

“Oh, how high opinion of me you have Mister Montenegro.”

“Right?!” She tried to get away from him for a chance to take a breath but as soon as she tried, he freed her hand and took her hips in his hand and pulled her towards him gluing her body to him, and then moved his hands and began to grope her bottom and thighs through her dress.

How long has it been since she got so attracted to someone?

… No, wait, she didn’t want to think about that.

She hated it, that it had to be someone that actually picked her interest while away from home.

“But then after figuring out you were the chick I was supposed to meet with tonight and seeing you talking con mis hermanos... I changed my mind.” Then his hands began to leave her rump and only went higher. One stopped on the skin of her back while the other got tangled in her long, wavy, black hair.

“Ooooh, now I won't be able to fetch a good price? That sucks for you, I guess. Now tell me...” She had been playing with fire all evening and she didn’t mind it anymore if she got burnt. Besides, this will be the only night they will spend together. She won't have to deal with him after this night.

“How did your opinion change about little old me?” She glided her hands over his arms and rested them on his shoulder tangling her fingers in the hair of his mohawk.

“To say the truth, I still believe you're a sad rich bitch.” She snickered at that.

“Wow, and you’re a true gentleman.”

“Finally! Someone realized that!” Unfortunately, she was drunk enough to not discuss with him the nice and subtle art of sarcasm, BUT she still wanted to insult him until she stilled, realizing he was going to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes and when she was sure it was possible, he might get to do as he wanted tonight, she was startled by the sound of a horn and let go of him.

He let go of her and muttered, most likely cursed, under his breath in Spanish.

“It was you who called, lady?” The voice of a middle-aged man, roughened up by what must have been packs and packs of cigarettes, called from the driver window of a yellow cab.

“Yes! Yes, it was me.” While the playboy was still not playing attention, she snatched quickly from his hand her lighter and dropped it in her purse. He watched her bewildered and because she couldn't give any more fucks about her image that night, she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, scowling. She opened the door to the backseat and entered, planning on not giving him any more attention.

She was about to say the address when Montenegro opened the door on her side and began to shove her over to the other seat.

“Hey!”

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” Even for her exclaims and the driver's, he shoved her towards the other side of the backseat and pulled her legs over his, holding a careful grip on them.

“C'mon old man, drive!” He just ignored them as if it was normal what he did and knew better.

“Hey, listen here punk!” Hope, even intoxicated, recognized the sparks of anger in the driver's voice and looking at the face of her associate he didn’t look like he was going to take anything he considered bullshit.

Hope quickly put a hand on the shoulder of the driver and squeezed, trying to attract his attention and she gained it rather quickly. Montenegro was still staring, quiet, at the driver's head, still gripping her legs in his lap. She could note he was tense though… just like when a wolf was ready to pounce.

Geez, go back in the club if you want to pick a fight so much!

“He's coming with me. We're going to the Rose Residence.”

The driver looked back at her and in the shadows formed by his cap, she couldn't clearly see his face but she noted he had a black small beard that already had white streaks through it and dark skin… Immigrant… and he spoke in an English with no accent… huh.

“You sure about it, lady? I can definitely make him go if he’s bothering you Miss.”

She looked back at Montenegro after he squeezed one of her calves but he didn’t look back at her. He just kept starring at the driver. On guard.

“Yes, I'm sure about it. Please, let's go.” Hope decided to trust him. Maybe because of the alcohol in her system, but her paranoia, fueled by his actions, sure had a play too.

She prayed it won't be her downfall and she gripped the cross at her neck.

The driver set off and put the radio at what most likely was a sport or news station. Montenegro freed her calves and when she set herself correctly on her seat, the brute, yet again not looking at her, rather through the window, dragged her to his side with his arm around her shoulders. She noted his silence once again, something that from the hours spent earlier together seemed unusual, and just rested her head in his chest for the rest of the ride. Seeing her comply must have confused him a bit, by the look from the corner of his eye he gave her, although she didn’t know why. He just repositioned his hand from around her shoulder to her waist and continued to look outside.

She must have dozed off afterwards because in what appeared to be just a few moments of quiet darkness and his heat keeping her warm, she was shaken awake roughly and realized they arrived at the hotel, the driver showing them the bill.

Hope decided to ignore how in her nap she somehow ended up even closer than before to the mercenary, basically cuddling in the crook of his neck, and paid the driver the bill. Also ignore the way Montenegro looked at her when she woke up: tranquil and curious, as if she was some form of puzzle. Just like many other emotions she felt during the night, she decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Because there was no way she liked him. She had been in love only once in her life with Nathan and when he gave up on her, he took her heart with him. She never felt like she did with Nathan since that day they said goodbye. And now this man appeared, made her feel stuff she didn't feel in 8 years, most likely influenced by the alcohol in her blood system, and she hated it.

She just met him. She was just being drunk because she drank like a fool, emotional because she received that stupid wedding invitation before she got to Thailand and stupid for countless reasons. She was on the job but yet she made a fool of herself; she was supposed to act cold towards the errand boy of Volker but yet she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush; she was supposed to be over and act as if what happened with Nathan never happened and yet when she saw the wedding invitation, she turned to drown herself in work from how miserable she felt.

It was most likely that bitch, his fiancé, who sent her the invitation; Nathan was considerate. That snake, the Russo girl, she saw through them in highschool even if they were trying their best to hide their feelings from the world and even themselves and yet… she still had to put one last nail in the coffin.

Nathan most likely didn’t even know. And Hope hated it because she was forced to go. She had no reason to not attend. Everyone knew they were childhood friends, her and Nathan, and if she didn’t attend there will be talk, and gossip, and out of nowhere rumors would be round and about that could be closer to the truth than she ever wanted.

And her own father and fiancé would be elated to have more reasons to attack and scorn her.

At least she had some people who cared about her. Like her sweet, little brother, Alex.

Fuck, she forgot to call him until now.

When she snapped out of her daydream, she realized Montenegro has been escorting her since the car and they stopped in the foyer of the hotel, with him taking a few steps, taking a look at everything and whistling. She watched him, bemused and thankful there was nobody in the reception right now. They most likely would have called the security on him by now.

“Well, if this isn’t some place you stay in, nena! Only rich colonialist fucks can stay here, right? Hey, if I shout do you think they will wake the fuck up or is this place too big?” His tone was easy going but she could hear the undertone of anger. With the colonialist remark it made her wonder if he hated her too and it somehow upset her, for some dumb reason.

At this point Hope believed the effects of the alcohol we’re leaving her system though, and her annoyance, accompanied by a migraine, was threatening to come out but she knew he was looking for a fight, he was loud all the time, she was too tired and didn’t want to be actually evicted from the hotel. So, she just glared at him, took his hand on her own and, not saying a word, dragged him towards her room. She had a feeling that if she left him, he would just make a havoc and wake everyone up or just grab her and yell at her, the psychopath.

After that he just kept quiet and just searched the environment for something, what exactly she didn’t know, but at least he kept quiet. Once they reached her room, she let his hand go and unlocked the door.

Out of force of habit she took a look around the room and seeing everything in its place she took her hand out of her bag and switched on the lights. Light flooded into the room and giving one more view to the room, it appeared no one had invaded her space. Montenegro quickly bypassed her anyway and took a look around the room, almost like looking for something and then quickly went to the bathroom and looked around in there too.

She followed him and quickly silenced him before he said anything with her fingertips. At first, he looked mad but seeing her signaling him to be silent while her eyes darting around, he let it go. She took her hand away from his mouth and turned the desk and kneeled trying to see if there was anything under it with her hand. She began to speak, just in case.

“Since you followed me here, what is it exactly that you want? And I truly doubt you wish to confess something to me so, just don’t waste my time, ok?” She skimmed under the desk but she couldn’t feel any different texture so she raised herself up and began to move to the seats, trying to feel anything out of the ordinary.

“I already made myself clear at the club what I want, don’t you think so, nena?” He began to search too in the bathroom between towels and what not.

“Well, sorry but after the stunt with the cab I think I’m too nice to have let you come here and spend the night. Unless you’ll be a gentleman and just leave.” She tsked when she didn’t find anything under the small furniture. She looked at the bed but with how small the space was she wasn’t sure if anything even fit there. She looked at the nightstands and decided to look under them and through them too.

“Excuse me?! I’m a fucking gentleman but I still get what I want. And I know you want a piece of me too, princesa!” He was still searching through the bathroom. She stopped searching for a second but resumed.

“Yes, maybe like an hour ago, but now? In your dreams.” What was the point in lying, anyway? The cat was out the bag anyway and besides with how the conversation was going it would fit with the driver’s story that there was sexual tension between them. If he was a mercenary as she presumed from his too perfect English for a taxi driver and still wearing a cap in the middle of the night, trying to hide more or less his features without making it look like it.

He just laughed and she didn’t know how to interpret it: if he found something or if he was mocking her. Maybe both with him. She couldn’t find anything else and it peeved her. She turned towards the bathroom but stilled when she saw how he made a mess of the bathroom, towels in a pile, drawers open and everything a mess until she saw him breaking apart the hairdryer. She decided to not question him.

“Oh, but hermosa, then why the fuck were you getting so cozy with me in the cab, huh? And with the panties you have on, I doubt you were planning on looking at the TV tonight. Or what, are you into old fucks?” She turned into a tomato right then and there and after a snicker from him and finally breaking the hairdryer, he found it. A little micro.

For fuck’s sake.

She glared at it and wished for it to burn up in flames. In exchange, he threw it in the trash bin.

“First of all, when did you even saw my panties? And second, are you truly kink shaming me, when I’m sure you have more horrible kinks?” She was tired, drunk, indignant and furious with the thought there surely must have been more micros around the room that were hidden.

Fucking. Clever. Bastards.

He turned on the water of the shower at full blast, hot water coming out immediately, and stepping right in front of her, he stopped and circling his arm around her, he closed the door of the bathroom.

“I won! The panties? Bluff. And for fucks sake, how old are you anyway, 25?” The snicker and the suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows made her feel stupid, but she continued to frown at him.

“I’m 26 and why the fuck do you even care, Montenegro?” Too soon to register, she was caged against him once more by his arm and their breaths were intermingling once more and he was staring at her again with that savagery in his eyes, just no longer hiding it as he did before and smiling, while he stuck out his tongue between his teeth. She tried to push him away but he didn’t let go. She resumed to pray he will bite his own tongue accidentally one day and just bleed to death.

Sooner than enough the room was full of steam and because of it plus the bastard holding her glued to him she began to sweat and her hair was turning curlier from the humidity. Dickhead.

“Hmm, so since I’m one year older than you, I should still be falling in the kink category for you, right, nena? Also, I won so you must pay up some way or another. And hey, if you’re a nice girl I’ll make you scream my name.” He tangled the hand he caged her with previously in her hair and more gently than she expected turned her head towards the mirror. Then he scribbled in the steamy mirror.

_LET’S GIVE THESE PERVERTS A SHOW PRINCESA._

She looked back again in his emerald eyes and besides the savagery, she saw something else. Unadulterated lust and it make her heart skip a beat. She has seen this type of glances before from others and she always found them unattractive, only annoying, but from him... it made her feel ecstatic.

Did he slip some date drug in her drink at the club? She didn’t feel funny enough to consider herself drugged, she was still capable to think like normal, more or less considering the questionable choices she took tonight considering this man, but his stare... it was doing something to her and she didn’t like it. One. Bit.

“Why are you so pushy?” She whispered while she tangled her fingers in the hair of his mohawk. When she started to scratch lightly at his scalp, he moaned a little and she felt her face flush more than it had any right to.

“Maybe because it was fucking love at first sight, I don’t fucking know.” She stilled in shock and was about to retort his claim when she felt his chapped lips against hers and... she realized she forgot how nice it felt to be kissed so tenderly. Connor, her fiancé, was not one for such niceties, usually trying to just mock her with something he says she will never have, or just for show, and those said niceties were mostly reserved for his mistress.

And the worst, the poor girl didn’t even know about Hope and the mess she and Connor were involved in.

Hope couldn’t even hate her because she was ignorant of the situation. Her mother, bless her soul in heaven, taught her better.

But all bad thoughts faded away when he stopped kissing her and whispered her something that didn’t make sense at first, at least for her:

“Hey, if you hated it so much you just had to say from the start, nena.”

Then she realized there were cold, wet lines on her face. She was crying. What... was wrong with her?...

Even through her confusion, when she began to feel how his hands were leaving her, she pulled him towards her until their foreheads connected them and their puffs of air were intertwining anew. It was really hot in the bathroom and she felt as if she was on fire. And yet she still continued to cry.

“Please... don’t leave me... alone.” Was that... her own voice? She felt more embarrassment creep up on her and she just wanted to die from shame. She completely made a fool of herself and there was no going back. If the ghost of Tobias, hopefully it was stuck in hell where he deserved to be, was here now, watching her, he would have killed her on the spot, as gory and as painful as in a horror movie.

“You are... You sure about this, princesa? No going back after this.” He looked deeply into her eyes and they looked just like jewels to her, in that moment.

“No! Wait, yes! I... I liked it... I... Please, let me feel more.” She kissed him, innocently, giving him plenty of time to pull back but after a few moments of contemplation he just started to ferociously kiss her, not giving her any chance to breath. He angled his head to deepen the kiss even much more so than his hands, tangled anew in her hair, were capable of doing and this elicited a sound from the back of her throat, which he echoed with a groan.

She pulled him towards her too and she felt him smile through the kiss. She felt elation at that.

Since Nathan left her... this was the first time she felt... like a person and not only a tool.

This. All this they were doing, it was a lie, she knew it... For him it was only to kill the curiosity, the itch, but for a moment she almost wanted it to be true.

He maneuvered her gently to the door and after another couple of minutes of lip-locking, he moved on and kissed her cheek, her jaw and when he reached her neck, he stayed for quite a while there, kissing, biting, marking her as his and licking, trying to make it feel better where he bit too hard. She had a feeling he only did that because she started to moan so loudly, as if she was some porn actress, which made her flaming cheeks feel even more hotter. She really hoped this was not actually recorded and the bastards were only listening but she knew it was a foolish thought.

Just like believing he actually loved her.

It was a lie, Hope. A performance. A way to kill his curiosity over her. Don’t forget that.

When he began to snuggle in the valley of her breasts and kiss, suck and bite as he pleased, while she lightly scratched and combed through his hair, still trying to pull him closer to her even if it was already impossible, he let one hand that was entangled in her hair, pull at the zipper of her dress. He raised his sight to meet hers and...

Wait...

Was he actually... asking her... for permission?

Was this because she cried earlier?... If she didn’t know this actually meant nothing to him, just another night with some rich slut, she would have almost believed him. He was handsome and hot blooded, he definitely fooled around. Maybe he played this game with some of his captives too.

She hated how thinking that it made her feel a bit sick. A bit... jealous.

Or maybe it was some powerplay of some kind. To mock her afterwards telling her and his ‘hermanos’ how she wanted it, like a wanton whore.

They stared into each other’s eyes and he raised himself to his full stature, chest to chest, looking at her once more in that weird way.

At least, she will never see him again after this and with him on the other side of the globe there won’t be any rumors. And if Volker said anything, she could always just lie through her teeth.

… And if by some chance it was Volker’s own guys who played this sick game with her, trying to blackmail her or anything... She will just erase him off the face of the Earth. Him and his ‘company’.

She will make an example out of Volker and remind everyone what it means to fuck with a member of the Arks.

A death sentence.

As for Montenegro? She will make him wish he actually fucking died with his boss.

Now or never, Hope.

With a nod, he pulled the zipper and the dress fell off her like water off a duck’s back. She was left only with her cross, her bright red lace bikini panties and her heels. She was blushing a lot and she hated it when she found it difficult to control it but she didn’t avert her gaze from him, looking at him straight on and frowning. She... didn’t expect how he looked at her.

The bastard actually blushed. As if he wasn’t fucking or raping some girl whenever he pleased. She knew what kind of people worked for her father and her family and the men like Hoyt Volker. Men that could never receive redemption with the heinous acts they committed. Nicolas and George were like the two older brothers she never had since they met when she was ten and them in their twenties. And they presence really helped her after her mother’s death, for which she was grateful, but she knew how violent George could get and how vile of a disposition Nicolas had when she wasn’t around to make them subconsciously put a limit to their actions.

She was honestly expecting him to act like he did in the street, whistling and calling her a ‘sad, rich bitch’ again, but not looking... as if he was actually dumbstruck.

Or at least she refused to call him lovestruck.

Did he actually expect her not to do it? To pull away at the last second? She suddenly felt self-conscious and she almost wanted to cover her breasts but she was no coward. She will stand her ground. One thing she learned from Tobias when her father should have been the one to teach her that. Too bad he was preoccupied with the whores that went through his bed. And yet, he called her a slut when Connor raped her for the first time, the hypocrite.

With the seconds passing by and him still looking at her body, mostly the zone of her panties (maybe he liked red just like his tank top, just her rotten luck she had to choose those panties) and her breasts (they were normal, not too big and not too small, so why the heck was he looking sheepishly at them?), she began to slip off her sandals, when Montenegro jumped her out of nowhere. She fell on her butt and she was about to kick him off her when he pointed to the little faded scars that were inside of her thighs.

“What the fuck is that?” He glared at her and she glared at him right back.

“I believe that’s none of your business, Montenegro.” The look in his eyes turned livid and, for a second, she actually got scared of what he might do to her. He must have seen it and he took a breath, apparently trying to calm himself and pointing to her face and caging her with his body, he stared into her eyes. Or more like glared straight into her soul.

“I won’t say it once more, princesa. What. The. Fuck. Is. That?”

She kept quiet and glared at him with ire.

Who the fuck was he to question her? How dare he? He didn’t know shit about her but yet he claimed he fell in love? With her?! And now he asks her all this stuff that’s really none of his business and when they were even being listened to by someone?! Is he an idiot?!

Her rotten fucking luck couldn’t give her a reprieve apparently.

“Shush.” She quickly pointed in the direction of the micro and he glared at it too. Hope quickly continued.

“Do you still want to fuck me? Then just shut up and let me do as I please.” She quickly took his face in her hands and begin to kiss him again, closing her eyes. He didn’t respond her at the beginning which worried her for a hot second but soon after he deepened the kiss again, their fingers, once more, tangled in each other’s hair, trying to pull the other closer, even if it proved completely futile.

While kissing, she untangled her fingers from his hair and began to take off his tank top at which he only smirked into the kiss.

“Does the lady want to see more of my body?”

“I just don’t think it’s fair I’m almost completely naked while you’re still dressed.”

A sudden desire to feel him filled her and she climbed into his lap. She managed to raise his tank top until she reached his warm chest, trying to map everything in her mind, from every scar that littered his upper body to the littlest detail. He soon broke the kiss to take it off, leaving him only with his necklaces, his bracelets, his cargo pants and boots. She opened up her eyes and he was still looking at her with that stupefied look. It irked her a bit since she couldn’t understand why he was looking at her like that. She slipped off her sandals finally, without any more disruptions, and begin to kiss him again.

With his hands kneading at the flesh of her thighs and ass, she reached for the belt of his pants, trying to free him, though it was a bit complicated considering he held her glued to him. She ran her hands over his hairy chest, trying to attract his attention, but he only groaned and began to grind his sex against hers.

She broke the kiss and he opened his eyes, looking at her trying to understand why she stopped most probably. She raised herself up, covering her chest a little (damn him and his way of staring at her) and she cleared her throat, giving him a straight look at his boots and averting her gaze quickly (why is she acting so stupid now?).

He looked too at his boots, and back at her, then back at his boots, and as if a lightbulb brightened up in his brain, he muttered a quick “Oh!” and began to untie his laces. Hope, at this moment, was questioning herself again about this.

Did this mean she was a whore as her father called her that time? Was she just like those women that passed through his bed and brought so much sadness into her mother’s life, enough to make her depressed over the state of her marriage? Or was she... just like her father at the end of the day? The last option just makes her feel a little despair over the possibility. She tried her hardest to be better than him, that’s why she followed so religiously what her mother and Tobias told her while they were still alive, even after they died... but what if... she was actually wrong? What if... just being Axel’s daughter made her just as much of an abomination as he was...?

She was brought back from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her chin, prompting her to look at him, and she blushed when she realized he was fully naked and involuntarily took a look at... his member. And she was worried for a second since he was... bigger in girth than what she expected.

He saw her blush and chuckled to himself while maneuvering her body to come closer to his, and kissed her, then he took her hand in his and guided her to the bathtub. The water was cold by now but she only welcomed it with the high temperatures in Bangkok during summer and with how warm was his body. He howled a bit from the ice-cold water but she quickly smothered it with her lips. As they kissed, she could feel him, hard and hot against her thigh, while he lowered her now wet panties and they fell with a wet thud in the tub and quickly were pushed away by her with her feet.

Then his hand cupped her sex and anxiety overwhelmed her for a hot second.

Flashes of unwanted memories came back to her and for a second, she felt as if Connor was right there with her, mocking her and forcing her and just hurting her and she just wanted to grab the nearest blunt object and smash it in his head until the crunching sounds turned into sounds as if she was crushing fruit and everything was red. Until he was cold and could never move again and taunt her for not being worth anything, for being a disgrace as an heir, for not submitting to him as she should since he was supposed to lead, once she stopped resisting him. But she always resisted him. She knew he will kill Alex, and force Xavier and Roxxane to do as he pleased, and ruin everything. And she and her little brothers and sister suffered too much to let him do as he pleased. She won’t give in. No way. No, even if he mutilated her further for disobeying him. Nonononononononono-

“Hope!”

She snapped out and left behind the dark alley of reveries when he called out for her. She looked around her and she had to remember she was once more in the bathroom of her hotel room, with Volker’s errand boy in the shower, and not in one of the bedrooms in her house, being … assaulted by that sorry excuse of a man. She looked at the worried face of Montenegro and then she realized he was looking at her hands...

While she was daydreaming, she must have been holding her hands fisted and, holding them so tight, she carved with her nails into her own hands, cutting the skin and making them bleed.

Shit.

_Congratulations Hope, not only you made a fool of yourself, you also showed weakness. When did you become prey?_

She knew she thought those words herself but she couldn't help but hear Tobias's voice saying them. And he was right. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Hopefully, he will leave her alone with her ghosts after this.

He quickly closed the stream of water, took one of the big white towels with the symbol of the hotel and enveloped her with it to the point of nearly suffocating her. It was... too fluffy.

She was confused. What was going on? Unless...

A sudden wave of anger crashed over her and for as handsome as he was, she just wanted to strangle him with the hose of the showerhead as she watched him put on a towel around his hips.

“I don’t need your pity. I just need you to fuck me so, come back.” She achieved to keep her feelings to herself but as she heard herself say it out loud, she just felt pathetic. She began to tremble and she hoped it was from the anger she felt.

Fucking hell.

“Yeah, but no Princesa. I will only fuck you when you are right here, with me, not off to somewhere else. If I wanted to fuck a shell, I have plenty of those back home in my kingdom.” Oh, and he was moody now? Great. She was sooooo fucking glad.

Fuck you, Montenegro.

He grabbed her and began to drag her to the bed. Oh, didn’t he like the bathtub anymore? His own fucking fault then. The night was already fucking ruined.

She knew she should have never tried to hook-up. Why did she even listen to those women she was forced to spend time with? That one night of good, dirty sex will make all her stress melt away? Biggest bullshit lie she ever heard in her life.

He went back to the bathroom for some reason and she dropped her towel to the ground, ignoring the pain in her hands, waiting for him to come back. This vacation was meant to just forget for a while about reality, right? Right.

He came back and he had in one arm all of their clothes and in the other a med kit. He saw her naked in all her glory, herself trying to look as seductive as she could but he didn’t even blush, unlike before. He just shook his head towards the bed and told her to kneel on it. And she did. Maybe being cooperative will give her what she wanted.

Seeing the med kit, she just believed he will throw it at her to fix her mess but he picked up the towel once more, dropped it on her head which earned him another “Hey!” from her tonight, took her right hand in its own and began to treat it. He was a bit harsh with disinfecting and dressing her self-inflicted wound but she didn’t say a word. In silence, he continued to treat her hands and when they were covered in a much clearer bandage compared to his own, he told her to get dressed into something to sleep as he was putting back on his clothes.

What... was going on?

She was too dumbstruck to move and watching him get dressed he finally caught her gaze and asked her: “What, you like to sleep naked, princesa? Good to know for the future.”

Blushing, both of rage and shame, she practically ran to her suitcase and put on some baby blue panties and a baggy, white and red t-shirt she brought to sleep in, cursing herself for not bringing in actual pajamas. She heard him snicker and her rage went from directed at him, towards herself.

He switched off the lights and while he just dropped over the sheets, he tucked herself under the linen sheet. They were both getting wet their only pillow that she had to share, in their single bed, because she really didn’t care about having a bigger room but she could only wonder why the fuck was she even concerned about that when: 1. They were sharing a single bed so they had to be close to the other but he didn’t pull any moves to get her closer to him and 2. What the fuck was wrong with the both of them?!

And why the fuck did she felt insulted he didn’t act as attracted by her like before?

“Sleep tight, princesa.”

She didn’t bother to answer him and as soon as possible she was out like a light from the exhaustion and the whole mind fuckery of the night. Her last though was that she didn’t even check him thoroughly for a weapon or drugs before going to sleep, telling herself she deserved to be dead by tomorrow if he was indeed up to something.

…

… …

After moments of dreamless sleep which she thanked for the lack of them, she looked to the other side of the bed and as she suspected, he made himself scarce before she woke up. She looked at the clock and it was already 11 in the morning. Nice, she missed breakfast too. At least she didn’t have to suffer from the embarrassment of seeing the errand boy of Volker ever again. He most likely headed back to that place, Rook, by now.

She put on some black jeans and black sneakers and saw her dress from last night was thrown over the suitcase.

After she went to dig it in her purse, she froze when she saw her weapons, her wallet and her passport gone. She immediately thought it must have been Montenegro who took them and swore. Checking her phone, she saw she received a couple of calls from Xavi and Rox’ back-up phone and a voicemail from her also. Which was weird actually. She never left her voicemails. She was about to listen to it when she heard someone ring at her door. She put the phone in the crook of her ear and went to check the door peephole.

“Celine! Answer the fucking phone! You need to call us on this number as soon as you hear this message.” The urgent and worried voice of her sweet baby brother, Xavier, rang through the speaker. Why was Xavi calling her through Roxxane’s phone? And how come he was actually swearing while talking to her? He never did that.

… There was something going on and she didn’t like it.

She looked through the peephole while she was listening and saw it was a man, most likely her around her age if not younger, local, with a tray. Room service... She didn’t call room service and she asked them to leave her room alone when she was given the keys to her room. She was about to touch the handle and open the door to tell him to leave when the next words of Xavi made her freeze, as if she had been thrown into an ice bath.

“Father wants to kill you, Celine! They’ve sent people after you! Run away and hide! Alex will keep him occupied! Please, stay safe sis! Please!”

She could hear the voice of Rox’ in the background urging him to finish the call and the voicemail ended. A sudden feeling of dread overcame her and it soon became more real when the man from the other side began to try to open the door.

She ran to hide in the wardrobe after grabbing one of the night lamps and cursed Montenegro and Volker. Volker got bought by her father and decided to not get his own hands dirty and sent one of his goons to finish her. Fucking loafer! But then why... Why didn’t he kill her in her sleep? Or did he just take her weapons to make someone else’s job easier?! To make her suffer with the realization she got tricked?! Motherfucker!

She stopped thinking about it when she finally heard the door open. She kept her breathing stable and prepared herself, waiting for what believed to be the hunter come to her when it was actually the prey. The first ever lesson Tobias ingrained in her mind and bones since she was 8 and until he died.

We are the wolves and they are the sheep. And not even their shepherds can save them.

She could hear the steps of the man louder and louder until she could finally see him through the blinds of the built-in wardrobe. He was looking around the room and he had a gun with a silencer. From his frown, she knew he knew she must have still been in the room...

The micros.

He went towards the bathroom and Hope couldn’t see him anymore but she tried to relax her muscles in order to hit him with all her strength when he approached the wardrobe.

Although, against her expectations, she heard the door to the bathroom swing open and the man take a step back in what she assumed, surprise.

Montenegro's voice rang clearly, almost joyful.

“Wrong door, motherfucker!”

A gunshot and a body hitting the floor were soon heard afterwards but she knew better and kept calm. He practically ran to the wardrobe and opened the doors wide. Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t quick enough and he caught her forearms before she could smash his head with the lamp.

Glaring at him, feeling more enraged by his amused glance, she quickly tried to trip him in order for her to get a chance and grab the gun of the other guy. Unfortunately, he squeezed one of her wrists and she almost let go of the lamp but in exchange let it drop between them, distracting him and kicking him in the shin. He let go of her arms and she quickly dived for the gun but when she had she felt the cold muzzle of her own gun against the back of her head.

_Game over._

“Damn, princesa! Where have you been hiding this feistiness last night?! Drop the gun, right now.”

As much as she wanted to cry and curse at him, she kept her composure and answered him apathetically.

“Just end the job. Someone must have heard the gunshot and called the authorities. This place will be swarming with cops sooner or later.” And she let go of it.

At least she prayed that if there was some afterlife the Lord could reunite her with her mother and Charlotte, and let her watch over her little brothers, her little sister, Nathan and Drew. She suddenly was annoyed she never got to actually reconcile with Drew after such a stupid argument. Hope guessed she lost that chance forever now. And then she realized she was asking for too much considering what kind of person she was. She was no better than Montenegro, the guy killed by him, Volker, Tobias or her father; but that was the way she was made and she couldn’t ask for anything besides a swift ride to Hell.

Then she felt the muzzle of the gun leave her head and be raised up by her bicep and dragged out of her room.

“What, still want to finish what we started last night now that I’m ‘feisty’, Montenegro? Or did my father wanted my head delivered on a silver platter?” She spat at him, glaring, while trying to not be thrown to the ground as he dragged her.

“We’re working with your brother, not your father.” His solemn declaration left her stupefied. She ignored how people were running around them.

“Explain please.” Alex figured Axel wanted to kill her? When?

“You said yourself, princesa. We don’t have time for that.” They reached the emergency exit and she fought his grip even harder.

“Then at least tell me something to calm down and not fight you.”

He let go of her bicep and trapping her with his arms between his body and the wall besides the exit, he kissed her. Shocked, she involuntarily allowed him to deepen the kiss. She didn’t kiss him back and the realization must have made him stop. He rested her forehead against hers and sapphires and emeralds stared into each other.

“I didn’t lie to you last night, Hope. And you know what I’m talking about.” He was looking seriously at her and she somehow knew he was not bullshitting her.

_Maybe because it was fucking love at first sight, I don’t fucking know._

“We... just met yesterday. How I’m supposed to believe that?” She wanted to make herself sound indignant but she was too confused by this confession even if it was from hours before.

Still resting his forehead against hers, he turned his head towards the floor and he made a sad chuckle.

“You still don’t remember, don’t you nena? The first time you came to Rook?”

She tried to remember but that was around the time... Charlotte died. She remembered vividly when Volker delivered her the message through radio. That her half-brother, Alex, insisted to tell her sweet, innocent, lovely Charlotte was found raped and murdered in the forest behind their school. That her half-sister, one of the very few reasons she wanted to become the next Leader, was assaulted and killed by the Boogeyman of Braxton. Unconsciously, she raised her left hand to grab and clench her t-shirt, over the spot where she got the tattoo she shared with Charlotte and Drew.

She tried to think of events before that, trying to remember faces, names but then she remembered something else.

She raised both of her hands, suddenly tearing up from the memories, and lifted his face to look better at him. The scar... it looked familiar to her for a reason. She began to caress his cheeks.

“Va-… Vaas?” Now she remembered him clearly, the warrior guy that was barely older than her, with the freaking bloody gauze on his forehead. She could remember now how she begged Tobias to teach him how to shoot because he gifted her flowers and stuff that he believed she might like. She was still in love with Nathan back then so she must have ignored the signs, if there were any.

But... it’s been 8 years? So, why...? How...?!

He looked at her in what she could almost call reverence, and his face soon changed to one of a lovestruck fool. He closed his eyes and went to kiss her and she was stuck not knowing what to do. Thankfully she got saved by the bell or if she considered the sirens of the police cars and the ambulances as it’s equivalent.

He cursed and she told him they would talk about whatever this is between them once they were somewhere safe and alone. And just to pacify him she gave him a peck on his lips and they went through the emergency door.

They reached the gate from behind the hotel and he helped her jump it and then he jumped himself. She looked around, trying to set up a route since she studied the map of the area, but she saw a black van coming towards them with speed and she shouted at him and dragged him towards her.

“Car!”

He threw both himself and her out of the way, covering her body, when the car hit against the gate. Out of the back, 4 man in normal clothes and one in uniforms of the hotel came out with guns.

Oh, her father wanted her death anyway possible. Good to know.

Vaas, covering her body, shot at one of them in the head and the rest soon dropped dead but from someone else’s bullets. They both looked in the direction of where the bullets came from and there were the same guys from last night, Vaas’s ‘hermanos’.

“Hey, Vaas! Grab the girl and let’s dip it outta here! The pigs are just around the corner!” Screamed one of the men.

Vaas rose up quickly and he raised his hand towards her. He was acting like a gentleman at the worst time. She laughed and grabbed his hand, smiling at him.

She was indeed a fool, but he was one too.

And so, they ran to the van of the pirates and left the area of the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Facts: 1. I should have been studying instead of doing this but I had to get it out of my system.  
> 2\. I'm crying cuz' none of the writers I follow are updating but life sucks anyway lately.  
> 3\. Yes, it's the club from the game.  
> 4\. Hope really doesn't like Die Antwoord.  
> 5\. I wonder who was the guy that got drunk at the bar... hmmmm.  
> 6\. I finally settled some names for my other OCs and the place Hope lived because I was really stuck on how to call them and on where Hope's story will take place. Beside Alex's and Charlotte's names. Now I guess I need to learn what I can about West Virginia.  
> 7\. Any theories or questions, please leave them in the comment box. :D  
> 8\. Since it was getting too long there will definetely be a second part to this and of course I will try my hand at doing in Vaas's point of view and explain a couple of things. For example how Hope and Vaas met 8 years ago.
> 
> This was really long, thanks for reading and see you next time.


End file.
